


Pigeons

by Adriabiasfuck



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adriabiasfuck/pseuds/Adriabiasfuck
Summary: Some good fuckin crack





	Pigeons

Bakugou Katsuki was thinking about Kirishima Eijiro again. Kirishima was a happy gamer with greasy ass and blonde arms.

Bakugou walked over to the window and reflected on his small surroundings. He had always loved neat Dorm Room with its brawny, brief bed. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel angry.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the a happy figure of Kirishima Eijiro.

Bakugou gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a callous, angry, wine drinker with a handsome ass and beautiful arms. His friends saw him as a quirky, quick queen. Once, he had even helped a shaky baby cross the road.

But not even a callous person who had once helped a shaky baby cross the road, was prepared for what Kirishima had in store today.

The clouds danced like talking pigeons, making Bakugou concerned. Bakugou grabbed a stripy rock that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Bakugou stepped outside and Kirishima came closer, he could see the talented smile on his face.

"I am here because I want some fuck" Kirishima bellowed, in an aggressive tone. He slammed his fist against Bakugou's chest, with the force of 805 koalas. "I frigging love you, Bakugou Katsuki."

Bakugou looked back, even more concerned and still fingering the stripy rock. "Kirishima, you’ll never have my ass," he replied.

They looked at each other with ecstatic feelings, like two tense, thoughtful tortoises punching at a very nice Valentine's meal, which had trance music playing in the background and two friendly uncles shouting to the beat.

Bakugou regarded Kirishima's greasy ass and blonde arms. He held out his hand. "Let's not fight," he whispered, gently.

"Hmph," pondered Kirishima.

"Please?" begged Bakugou with puppy dog eyes.

Kirishima looked irritable, his body blushing like a flabby, fancy fire.

Then Kirishima came inside for a nice glass of wine.

**Author's Note:**

> Issa joke


End file.
